Love is a Funny Thing
by The Pocketwatch Ripper
Summary: Hinata is a snarky, rude, blunt and cynical teenager and nobody loves him... except for all of Kibougamine. Hinata x All. May contain spoilers... and nuts.
1. Chapter 1

Sorry guys my other fic Manor of Despair is still on a hiatus, but this fic is going up because I can type the chapters faster on my school computer and they mostly like will be short than the manor of despair fic. Sorry my computer should be fixed before summer starts.(I hope) anyways enjoy.

* * *

Hajime Hinata is snarky, cynical, blunt, and sometimes rude. The only thing that made him different from the other prep school student was that several of the super high school levels students took an interest in him from the Super High School Level Good Luck, Makoto Naegi to the Super High School Level Princess, Sonia Nevermind. Hinata really just wanted an ordinary life, but he guessed his sympathy must be what made him so like able. Or maybe he was just cursed with a blessing. Hinata didn't know nor did he care. he was just waiting to graduate so he could move on in life without having Mikan blush at him whenever he got injured, or have Komaeda breathe down his neck during lunch. Or have Souda get angry at him for "stealing Sonia-san" only to apologize half a period later and beg for his forgiveness.

* * *

Well that'a the intro now here's where you guys come in. I want you to tell what pairing you wanna see now keep in mind I have 1 specific rule. No non-Hinata pairings please if you want a little Ishimondo or KuzuPeko on the side I can out that in but if you want a main SoudaGundam fic please look elsewhere... Sorry

oh one more thing, for the time being I will NOT do KomaHina. it's not because I don't like the pairing and it's not because I hate Komaeda. it's because there is an abundance of KomaHina on the site. I will do KomaHina eventually probably after like 3 other chapter but I won't do it as the first... so Congradulations to those who didn"t click off after my saying Komaeda won't be in the first official chapter anyways sorry forgciving you a one paragraph intro and a block of text regarding it but I want to explain so please tell what pairing you wanna see first and if you don't have any ideas here are some ideas

HinaTogami

HinaTwogami

HinaSonia

MakoHina

GundamHina

IshiHina

Chihino

AsaHina (I'm terrible...)

KuzuHina

the list goes on but yea gimme a suggestion and I'll probably do it.


	2. Date

okChibi: Guys I got my computer back! So Hiatus over! U lost a few files but everything else is saved on here ^ ^ let's move on yes? So here is the first chapter of Hinata everyone and this pairing issssss

HinaxSonia! Supplies!

X~X~X A Date X~X~X

Hinata sighed as he mindlessly doodled in his notebook while the professor droned on. It was hot, it was boring and nobody really cared about English class. Hinata twirled his pen as he looked out the window into the SHSL building, he could faintly make out vague figures. He could probably name all of them just by the color of their clothing. Hinata sighed, he thought coming to the prep school would be good for him instead it turned his love into a dating sim, harem. It wasn't like Hinata was looking for love or anything he just wanted to complete school before he tried getting into a relationship. The bell rang and everyone began to pack up and leave.

Hinata packed slowly and rushed out the hall, he hoped to get to his dorm before anybody got to him, it was all well and fine until he crashed into someone.  
"Oh please forgive me." The voice said, it was a little off and it sounds smooth like silk.

'Crap' Hinata thought, it was Sonia Nevermind. Sonia was some Hinata did particularly hate her, but she was so nice that Hinata hates to refuse to her because she looks so hurt if he declined. Hinata looked down then smiled at her.

"It's no problem, uh lok Sonia, I have to go I am um late… for a study session." Hinata said. He began to run when Sonia grabbed his wrist.

"Wait before you go Hinata-san I would like to ask you something." Sonia said. Hinata sighed and forced a smile at the princess.

"Hinata-san would you like to go on a date with me? I would like it if you did. You're not busy Sunday are you?" Sonia asked.

"Well No but…"

"Fantastic! Let's met in front of the school at noon I'll see you there Hinata-san!" Sonia said and left, Hinata was left speechless, the Novoselcian girl didn't even give him a chance. Hinata walked the halls where a few girls gave him strange looks. They always did, if the girls didn't hate him the guys did. Everyone in the prep school hated him. They all thought he did "favors" for the Super High School Levels to like him. Hinata shrunk as he kept walking feeling all the eyes on him. He quickly reached his dorm door and burst in. His roommates, Ryuji and Jun were playing Go.

"No fair Jun, you cheated!" Ryuji said!

"I'm just good at this, Ryu-ji" Jun said flipping his brownish-black hair. Jun turned to Hinata.

"Ah Haji-chan! What's up did you get some today?" Jun asked teasingly. Hinata scowled at him.

"No Jun… but Sonia forced me into a date." Hinata said as he tossed his backpack on the dorm's couch. Ryuji stood up.

"Well Hinata-kun we need to get you ready for it!" Ryuuji said dragging Hinata into the back.

"You need a need outfit Haji-chan! We're going shopping!" Jun said following. And so Ryuuji and Jun took Hinata all over these boutiques and shops looking for new clothes. By the end of the day Hinata's wallet had a big dent in it. Sunday came and Hinata was waiting outside of the school, He was wearing a thin blue and white striped shirt with a thin navy blue sweatshirt. As well as black jeans, he kept his hair normal, with his ahoge waving in the light breeze. He felt indifferent.

"Hinata-san! Forgive my lateness!" Sonia called Hinata just nodded as he looked at Sonia outfit. She wore a mid-thigh wine colored skirt, black knee socks, red heels, a red and black striped shirt as well as a black bow tying her hair. She smiled at Hinata and held her arm out for him to take. Hinata felt awkward as he linked his arm with Sonia's. He honestly didn't want to be there. Sonia was one of the prettiest girls in the school and one of the most desired girls, and there was Hinata, unnoticeable, normal, boring, and had one of the worst personalities in the entire prep school, he even made Tsumiki cry by just looking at her, but not that Tsumiki was emotionally strong to begin with…

"S-So where do you want to go, Sonia?" Hinata asked forcing a smile as he looked at the beaming girl; she pondered the question for a bit before she spoke, a twinkle in her eye.

"Ah Jun-san told me about this great movie theater that show mostly samurai movies, can we go there Hinata-san?!" Sonia said her eyes sparkling. Hinata thought about it for a moment and remembered that troll of a friend he called Jun. He smiled and nodded, even thought it was a forced smile. He walked alongside Sonia; it was going to be a short date after all just a movie and some coffee at a small café. Hinata chatted with Sonia the entire time to the movie theater. She spoke of stuff that Hinata didn't know much about.

'She knows more about Japan than I do…" Hinata thought as he soon grew tired, and out of made up conversations.

"Ah there's the movie theater!" Sonia said as he broke from Hinata's grasp and went up to it almost immediately buying tickets. Hinata soon approached her and wasn't able to get in a few words before he was pulled in to the theater. The theater itself looked rather neat and was samurai themed. Hinata noticed either adult couples or college students enter some of the theater.

'I feel like a kid here.' He thought as Sonia walked in, Hinata following close by. They both had good seat in the half empty theater as the movie started playing. Hinata noticed it was a movie he particularly liked, it wasn't certainly his favorite but it was tolerable. It was then that he noticed some pink hair spilling out from a paperboy hat on him.

"Souda?" Hinata mumbled then saw the stranger sip some soda and Hinata defiantly knew it was him, of course… as someone who was obsessed with the Novoselcian princess of course he'd come to spy. Hinata kept looking down at the pink haired mechanic stared back at them with daggers. Hinata tried not to be distracted by it, but throughout the entire movie he felt two daggers digging into his gut. As soon as the movie was over Hinata dashed out of there. And hurried to a café, it was a quaint place; Hinata always went there when he was in middle school with his friends, one of whom went to help an orphanage in Hokkaido, the other who went to a high school with an amazing swim team. (Something about an adorable silver haired boy)

"Hinata-san, is this a commoner's café?" Sonia asked, taking in the surroundings, the cafe was small but looked like it was straight out of a movie, the cream colored walls accented the beige round tables, a single waitress in a ironed, well kept black dress came out with tea, coffee and cookie on a circular tray handing them out to their patron's, a mixture of old men, young couple, and old ladies with books in their lap and the occasional hipster. The smell of coffee waft in the café, not to strong not to weak, just right like when someone makes coffee in the morning. There was a counter near the rear where those alone sat sipping their drink and reading on their tablets or whatever.

"It's model after an America style café."Sonia added looking at it.

"It is? I never noticed that before…" Hinata said, sitting down at a table gesturing for Sonia to sit. She nodded and sat, the waitress then came over.

"Hinata-chan? I haven't seen you in ages! How are you?" The waitress asked

"I'm fine, Kaori-san um can you just get me some green tea with honey and some black forest gateau…" Hinata said. The waitress nodded and looked over at Sonia.

"I'll have royal milk tea and some black forest gateau too…" Sonia said and the waitress nodded and went to the back for their orders. Sonia looked at Hinata and smiled

"I never expected to do commoner things when I came to Japan back in Novoselic everything was done for me." Sonia said looking at the other patrons, he eyes sparkling in the light. Hinata looked a little entranced.

"Really must have been a nice life…" Hinata said

"Not really, I always had to do this and that and hardly had times to do anything I wanted to, that's why I transferred to Japan, now I can do all these interesting things!" Sonia replied, smiling brightly, Hinata tried to hide his blush. For the rest of the date, Hinata and Sonia chatted about her life in Novoselic and about Hinata's normal life in Japan they hadn't even noticed that their orders were brought late. Sonia and Hinata walked peacefully back at Hope's Peak.

"I had a really nice time, Hinata-san!" Sonia said smiling. Hinata blushed again, he had to admit even thought Sonia was way out of his league he liked today, it wasn't a complete waste. He might consider going on another day. Sonia began to leave. But then came back.

"Oh Hinata-san I forgot something." Sonia said

"What is it?" Hinata said, Sonia smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"that." She said and went on her way. Hinata was left with his face as red as a tomato

~Meanwhile~

Souda was walking around looking angry

"Damn you Hinata! Where did you go? What are you doing with Sonia-san!" Souda said as he kept running throughout the streets.

~END~

Ok guys sorry for like the 2 month wait and it's entirely my fault because I got lost in playing minecraft… then I played Skyrim… then I started working on put the finishing touches on my cosplay then anime expo rolled around… and for the past two days I've been catching up on my anime I'm literally watching The irregular at Magic school right now… I'm sorry guys also I was Romania, Rachel alucard and Fran at Anime Exspo in case you were wondering! So guy what should the next pairing be since I'm crossed on three pairing

Koizumi x Hinata  
Saionji x Hinata  
Gundam x Hinata

Also one more thing… don't expect any lemons… just saying and as a final note. Am I the only Souda x Hinata shipper in the Dangan Ronpa fandom ;3;


	3. Model

Chibi: Well the next couple people voted for was Mahiru x Hinata so I guess that's a thing… this took a little longer because I procrastinated and I wasn't so sure how to use Mahiru in a couple with someone other than Saionji but whatever anyways after this I have a GundamxHinata planned but after that I'm tapped. By the way there's a certain reference in there, two actually, not scratch that three…

XxXx Model xXxX

Hinata sighed as he played chess with his friend from the prep school, Himawari. She was cheery and one of Hinata's only friend who didn't think he did "favors" to gain the attention of the Super High School Levels. Sometime Hinata thought she was his friend because she was afraid that if she left Hinata would get Kuzuryuu's family to go after her, Hinata had no interest and didn't even know Kuzuryuu was part of the Yukuza until Peko told him while making a deal with some blonde kid named Nagisa, Hinata guessed he was some SHSL or something.

"Hinata-kun it's your turn." Himawari said, Hinata snapped back looking up at Himawari's blue eyes.

"Oh R-right, um Knight to K4… check…" Hinata said Himawari didn't even have time to respond before there was a knock on Himawari's dorm door. Himwari stood up and opened it

"Ah is that Susumu-san?" Hinata asked? Himawari shook her head opening the door wider, showing none other than the Super High School Level Photographer Mahiru Koizumi, who was fiddling with the end of her tie.

"Oh Koizumi-san, what are you doing here? I thought you took no interest in guys like me." Hinata mentioned turning from the chessboard he and Himawari were playing on.

"I-I was b-but I have an assignment for class and I need you for it…" Koizumi said looking away from the brunette. Hinata tilted his head and stood up.

"If it's a group assignment thing then no, you have Mioda-san, Saionji-san and Tsumik-"

"IT'S NOT A GROUP ASSIGNMENT!" Koizumi cried out quickly apologizing

"Ah sorry I just need a model for a photo shoot… and my teacher said that if I photograph the same stuff again my grade will drop.

"So you want me to model?" Hinata asked

"Yes, I know I don't normally photograph guys but I need to do something else and I don't think scenery will work well for this assignment." Koizumi admitted. Hinata sighed

"When's the assignment due?" Hinata asked

"Tomorrow." Koizumi responded, Hinata's eyes widened

"What?! Tomorrow?" Hinata exclaimed Koizumi frowned

"Of course! We're not like you prep students who have more time… "Koizumi said angrily

"Fine I guess I could do it…" Hinata said begrudgingly, Koizumi smiled and quickly dragging him from the dorm over to another section of the school. Hinata was out of breath by the time he reached to someplace that was a studio.

"Ibuki-san Hinata-kun is here dress him up!" Koizumi said. Hinata coughed as he was roughly pulled aside by Ibuki.

"Hajime-chan, you're here and what you're wearing is totally not good for Mahiru-chan's photoshoot c'mon c'mon we have to get you dressed so take off your clothes." Ibuki said. Hinata's eye twitched a bit as he began to unbutton his shirt.

"Hajime-chan you're too slow! Here let Ibuki." Ibukji said quickly yanking off Hinata's shirt, popping some of the buttons off. Ibuki reached for Hinata's pants but stopped.

"Ah wait Ibuki is not touching Hajime-chan's happy place. Hajime-chan take off your pants and put this on!" Ibuki said handing Hinata some clothes." Hinata groans and looked at the clothes. Mumbling nonsense as he put them on, the clothing feeling unfamiliar and uncomfortable

Hinata came out to Koizumi in a outfit that consists of a Navy blue and black striped vest over a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to Hinata's elbows, some designer jeans (That Hinata's felt were worth more than he could ever make in a lifetime.) and some red sneakers. Koizumi blushed while looking at Hinata.

"Y-You looked good, now stand still and strike a pose… try not to move much so I can get a clean shot." Koizumi said taking pictures, getting displeased with Hinata's poses.

"No no Hinata lift your arm more." Koizumi said, Hinata obliged and Koizumi kept taking pictures. Eventually Hinata was in awkward poses that Koizumi had told him to do.

By the end of the afternoon Koizumi had taken all the pictures she could.

"Thank you, Hinata-san… "Koizumi said, pointing to the door.

"Um no problem, also can you ask Ibuki-san to give me back my clothes." Hinata asked as he took off the vest. He wasn't one for such fancy clothing." Koizumi nodded

"Ibuki, bring Hinata his clothing." Koizumi shouted to Ibuki

"Sorry, Mahiru-chan no can do." Ibuki said

"Why not, why can't I have my clothes back?" Hinata asked

"Because Ibuki sold Hajime-chan's clothes to Komaeda-chan!" Ibuki said counting the money. Hinata just stared at Ibuki, and then Mahiru cleared her throat.

"You can't take the outfit with you, Hinata-san…"

XxXx End xXxX

I cannot write Koizumi to save my life… anyways gimme suggestions for other pairing I'm a little sad nobody like Kuzuryuu x Hinata, Kuzuryuu's last FTE is like Free! level homosexual… ok no that's more like Souda and the bikini in the second chapter… I'm rambling now… anyway gimme suggestions.


	4. Beach

Chibi: is this really getting a lot of likes? Oh dear I better up my game… um thanks for the Kuzuryuux Hinata ideas… my favorite pairing thought is Soul Friends ;3 but here is Gundam x Hinata.

X~X Beach Party X~X

Something everyone waited for, the school beach trip. The Headmaster of Hope's Peak allowed both the prep school and the regular students on a trip to a resort for a weekend. Naturally however the headmaster forbade any Super High School Level students to make contact with the prep school students. It was supposed to be a fun trip and being bullied by some pompous, haughty kids would damper the experience. This rule made someone by the name of Hajime very happy.

Everyone was having fun at the beach, even Hinata. The super high school levels weren't allowed to speak or have any kind of contact with the prep school students. The teachers kept a close eye on the SHSL students. Hinata smiled as he sat back watching some of his friend splash around. He yawned as he looked next to him to see, his classmates Jun next to him.

"Hey, Haji-chan why aren't you swimming like everyone else?" Jun asked Hinata just shrugged and looked up at the clear sky.

"I don't feel like swimming right now, beside I promised Himawari I would build sandcastles with her." Hinata said, Jun smiled

"Taken a fancy to here Ha-ji-me-kun?" Jun said and Hinata lightly smacked him, and Jun laughed, shortly then Himawari approached the two.

"Hey you guys hope I didn't take too long, did I miss anything?" Himawari asked. Hinata tapped his chin.

"Well the Super High School Level Volleyball player spiked a ball too far and it landed on our side of the beach. So some of "us" and some of "them" are having a stare down, since that was their last volleyball" Hinata explained.

"Yeah and the Super High School Level Creep was trying to hit on that foreign chick again..." Jun mused

"You mean Souda-kun and Sonia?" Himawari asked, Hinata nodded

"I saw Sonia when I was changing she quickly asked me if I saw someone but she didn't say who." Jun looked over at the shade of some palm trees where one student stood, fully dressed staring almost longingly at the students playing around.

"You mean that guy?" He said pointed and turned to Hinata

"You know him?" He asked, Hinata nodded

"Yeah, He's Gundam Tanaka, The Super High School Level Animal Breeder, he's one of the few and I mean very few students who really don't hound me desperately like Sonia or Komaeda." Hinata said

"Speaking of old creepy Nagito, did you get your clothes back from him?" Jun asked Hinata shook his head rapidly.

"No, I didn't and I don't want them back… God knows what he'd do with them." Hinata said as he stared at Gundam, noticing the look in his eyes. Himawari looked at Jun then Hinata.

"Go tell him something, he looks like he really wants to join." Himawari said. Hinata sighed and stood up he brushed sand of his chest and Hinata began to walk towards Gundam. He wasn't so sure how he was going to deal with him. Hinata was a bit nervous especially since Gundam was intimidating, not in the physical sense like Nidai or Akane he was more attitude-like intimidating like Celestia and Hiyoko. Hinata gulped as he walked up to Gundam was staring at the beach and away from Hinata before Hinata got to close.

"Do not come closer…" Gundam said, Hinata tilted his head before stepping forward again.

"Don't come closer unless you wish to feel the wrath of my Four Heavely Gods of Destruction…" Gundamn said turning to Hinata. Hinata blinked then remembered that the "gods" were his hamsters, Hinata sighed and looked up at Gundam, coming closer.

"Um sorry but I wanna asked why are you here?" Hinata asked, Gundam looked away and scoffed… it was a good 2 minutes before Gundam responded.

"I have no need to play such infantile games with others." Gundam said looking away. Hinata shifted a bit.

"Does… does he want to join us?" Hinata thought, blinking and looking at Gundam who was now staring at his hamsters, giving each a sunflower seed.

"A-Are you sure, Tanaka-san? I mean we don't mind really… We're building a sand castle and you can join us if you-"

"Did you not hear me mortal? I said I do not wish to partake in your childish… in your childish games…" Gundam said. Hinata wasn't about to give up.

"You're just sitting here alone when your friends are having fun… Why aren't you playing with them?" Hinata inquired looking at the pale student, who was now very flushed either from the heat or from Hinata's persistence. Gundam remained silent before one of his hamsters climbed out of his scarf to his shoulder and squeaked at Hinata. Hinata giggled and Gundam turned his head. Then the other hamster came out and squeaked at Hinata. Gundam suddenly turned his head to Hinata.

"How can this be? The Gods of Destruction have taken a liking to you… Are you a master of the gods?" Gundam asked, Hinata felt embarrassed he wasn't sure why though.

"Um no I'm just and ordinary student, um I'll just go since you don't wanna join us- " Hinata was cut off by the pale teen.

"I shall join you then, in order to please the Gods of destruction. N-not for entertainment, just allow me to change into my swimwear."

"Um ok I'll be over there building sand castle with the blonde girl and the dark haired boy…" Hinata said and turned. Gundam nodded and went to change. As Gundam was walking one hamster squeaked at him.

"N-no Maga-Z, I do not have an attraction to this mortal." Gundam denied, then another hamster squeaked.

"Yes I am certain! I the great Gundam Tanaka have absolutely no interest in this mortal." Gundam said as he was going to change his face slowly turning into a shade of pink as his hamsters kept teasing him.

~x~x~

I hope you're satisfied it's 3:42 AM and I am surviving on sunflower seeds, Persona Q, jump scares ala Foxy, Old Chica, and Freddy Anyway doing Gundam was hard especially since he is a bit weird. Also please suggest more pairings there are currently 3 in my list include Mikan, Souda and Fuyuhiko. Anyways sorry for the pairing nobody asked for. Also is it just me or does every final FTE involve some sort of romance with Hinata I mean Fuyuhiko does some brother thing, Souda lets you clock him (and the two other options for this FTE is something relationship related) and Gundam doesn't let you die without permission. Also Am I the only one who ships Komaru x Yuta?


	5. Bandages

In hindsight these are all drabbles... also am I the only one the really hates Komaeda. I don't like his free time events; I don't like his attitude at all either. Now enjoy your crappy Mikan drabble while I write more crappy drabbles.

X-X-X-

Hajime sighed as he lay in the small bed of the infirmary all scratched up, bruised and he was bleeding in some areas too. His shirt was stained red around his chest and abdomen. He couldn't really remember what happened but apparently it was bad enough that he end up as blue as a smurf. The nurse chuckled from the chair where she was gathering bandages and such ready to patch up Hajime's body.

"So Hajime had a rough night or did you just fall down a flight of stairs." The nurse asked as she got out the bandages. Hinata remained silent but sighed as he held looks at some of his wounds. The nurse suddenly came over and began to bandage Hajime.

"Well with wounds like these it won't be long before they heal, but I want you to come afterschool so we can redress your bandages. Also if you don't want to wear a shirt that practically covered in blood then you can use one of the hoodies in the closet." The nurse had said before finishing Hajime's bandages.

~Later afterschool~

Hajime walked in to hear a crash, a loud crash. That meant only one thing.

"A-Ah I'm s-so sorry please don't hate me…" A soft and frightened voice came from behind a curtain.

"The… The sw-swelling should g-go down in a few hours b-be careful not to injure yourself there." The voice said before a student left with some stains on his shirt. The voice's owner walked out only to fall on her butt. If anyone was obvious about her affection it was Mikan Tsumiki. She was clumsy sure but she became a wreck when Hajime was around.

"H-H-H-Hinata-kun, why a-a-are you here?" Mikan stuttered, her face slowly turning red. Hinata sighed as he sat on one of the bed.

"The nurse told me to come back so my bandages can be redressed before I go home." Hajime said, before slipping off his hoodie.

"A-Ah r-right! Right away Hajime, I'll r-redress them." Mikan said rushing over to the teenager with clean bandages. Her face was turning a bright shade of red and her hand shook with scissor as she tried to cut the blood stained bandages. Hinata stared away from her out of second hand embarrassment. He flinched when he felt a sharp pain.

"A-Ah! S-Sorry I accidently hit your skin, it… i-i-it's not bleeding but please don't hate me I'll do whatever you say… j-just don't, I really like you" Mikan said squeezing her eyes shut.

"Ahh I said it I said that I like you, I wasn't supposed to tell you that I like you, ah I said it again!" Mikan said

"M-Mikan I don't mind if you like me but please, re-dress these bandage so I can go home…" Hajime said, patting Mikan's shoulder. Mikan looked to the side

"O-ok…" she replied, getting the bandage's her hand still trembling. Mikan carefully snipped away and quickly cleaning and replacing the bandages Hajime had on him, being careful not to stare at his abdomen for long, not that it was much different than other students.

"Thanks Mikan" Hajime said as he slipped on the hoodie again, standing up.

"M-make sure you keep your wounds dry a-and you'll b-be fine" Tsumiki said, escorting Hajime out. The brunette was turning around to thank him when Mikan gave him a kiss. Hajime touched his lips and look at Mikan whose face and shoulder turned red and immediately fainted. Hajime ended up staying in the nurse office far longer than he intended to.

~x~x~

… I have to finish an essay… that is due in 4 hours… I hope you're happy. You know the drill by now suggest more pairing yadda yadda…


	6. Kidnapping

A/N: I'm back, bitch and with me I bring gifts I dunno why I dropped this story tbh I guess college got me? Anyways I found my Souda x Hinata, Hiyoko x Hinata and a redux of Mahiru x Hinata so once I rewrite those I will post it up. But for the meantime enjoy this Fuyuhiko x Hinata drabble

~Kidnapping~

Hinata traced his fingers around the broken piece of ceramic in his pocket, a gift from Fuyuhiko… sort of Hinata had agreed to do some Yakuza ceremony thing with Fuyuhiko who was more or less more tolerable at least more so than passive-aggressive Souda, bullying Hiyoko or forceful Akane. The brunette paid little attention to the teacher as they went over a review. While a good student Hinata did drown out the classes from time to time. He looks out the window and could faintly see the Super High School Level students looking ahead attentively. Hinata could make out a few of them.

"That mess of white hair can only belong to Nagito…" Hinata mumbled feeling a chill as he remember when the Lucky Student followed him to his dorm and refused to leave.

"That huge body must be Nekomaru…" Hinata said wondering if Nekomaru was one of the few Super High School Levels that didn't like him; Hinata didn't know honestly. He almost never saw Nekomaru on campus or at all.

"And that mix of colors must be Ibuki" Hinata mumbled before being dismissed. He packed up his belonging and hurried, knowing that the other would be out soon. He hurried along to his dorm; there were a few mumble of boring rumor that the brunette didn't care for. Upon opening the door, Hinata was greeted by large men that he only saw for a second before having a sack thrown over his head and being lifted.

A few hours had past and Hinata's head was pounding. HE saw nothing but darkness, he tried to move a hand but found it bound both hand kept together with a zip tie. Both feet as well, something was in his mouth that kept him from screaming it was tight and cutting into the corners of his mouth he tasted blood and bile, it mixed awfully.

"Hey you sure this is the right kid?" A deep voice said. Hinata didn't recognize it but it sure didn't sound like a student.

"Positive… this is the kid that we were assigned to bring unharmed." Another brutish voice said as a hand grabbed Hinata's shoulder and turned him as if inspecting him.

"Good I don't want the boss to be mad that we got the wrong kid, we know that the Yakuza brat doesn't care about anyone other than this kid."

'Yakuza brat?' Hinata thought. 'Does he mean Fuyuhiko?'

"Well it doesn't matter he got the ransom if he doesn't get come for his boyfriend in 8 hours it lights out for him. It's been 7" The first voice said the sound of a gun cocking was heard and Hinata shook. Had he really been out for 7 hours?! Was Fuyuhiko really gonna let him die?!"

"Well whatever happens our boss will-" The voice was cut off by a gargling sound then a dull thud, Hinata felt something warm hit his arms. A gunshot… slashes… more gunshots.

"Kill them all, don't let a single one escape." An all too familiar voice was heard, footsteps were headed toward Hinata then the flip of a switchblade was heard as screaming and gunshot were heard. Hinata hand and legs were freed being cut before the bag was taken off his head revealing the baby-faced Yakuza boy, Fuyuhiko behind him, bloodied and cut bodies of large yakuza men, with more being slashed lethally by a silver blur.

"C'mon you don't need to see this." Fuyuhiko said as calm as can be, taking Hinata's hand and walking away from the fight, freely stepping over dead bodies and blood, holding Hinata's hand whilst the other carried a gun and shot at any bodies that groaned. When they were outside Fuyuhiko let out a sigh of relief.

"Are you ok, man? Did they hurt you or anything?" The Yakuza boy asked his voice now suddenly filled with concern. They were at some sort of Warehouse near an ocean. Hinata blinked a few times, except for the pounding headache he was fine.

"Yeah I'm ok, just a bit of headache… I was out for a while." Hinata said

"Good I told you that you're not allowed to die without my permission. Not that I'd give you permission to die anyways." Fuyuhiko said with a sudden smile.

"Yeah…. Uh Right…" Hinata said awkwardly, as he looked at blood splashed on his shoes and arm.

"Well it's too late to return to your dorm, you guys have pretty strict curfews right?" Fuyuhiko asked, Hinata merely nodded it was a pain for him to be at his dorm by a certain time.

"Well whatever you can stay at my place, tonight. It's probably more comfortable than your dorm room." The young gangster said. Hinata politely declined the offer.

"Who said I was asking you? You're stay at my place tonight Hajime Hinata." Fuyuhiko said, looks like Hinata was staying at his Yakuza friend's house.

"Don't worry your part of the family now we won't kill ya." Fuyuhiko said as if it was nothing. Hinata gulped was he supposed to feel welcomed or threatened, either way it didn't matter when he got to Fuyuhiko's home…

~END~

A/N: I kind of winged this one taking an idea from the review, and yes the slashy person was Peko but since this story was supposed to focus on Fuyuhiko I tried to leave her out, don't worry she'll get her time in the spotlight. Anyways, this one was kinda like the Mahiru one that shows that not everyone is crazy in love with Hinata, well not sure if I can say that about Fuyuhiko he seems like the kind who can hide his feeling well… Anyways tell me you guys excited for the new Dangan Ronpa Anime? Leave suggestions for who should tortur- I mean encounter next!


End file.
